transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Beale
|image1 = Tumblr_nsw8piuPI61rvavp7o1_1280.jpg }} is the first reincarnation of Bill Cipher. He is the creator of the cartoon Mizar the Magnificent. Physical description He’s about 5’8”, and an absolute noodle of a person. He can generally be spotted sporting jeans and pastel t-shirts with cute images on them, usually with a plaid flannel overtop that clashes horribly, though he takes any opportunity to dress up and has an inordinately large collection of bowties. After he loses his right eye, he has it replaced with a state-of-the-art cybernetic implant equipped with a filter that imitates the Sight (and a few other cool tricks); it doesn’t look even remotely natural, being a bright gold and occasionally moving independently. His hair is red and his eyes (later only his left) are blue. Personality Ian's idea of what counts as 'cute' is far from conventional (inside out hamsters being a prime example). This goes hand-in-hand with his unusually morbid sense of humor. He also likes triangles, which scares the heck out of Dipper. Ian suffered heavily from depression as a teen, and even as an adult hasn't completely gotten over his issues. As one of Bill's first reincarnations his soul has problems dealing with his lack of omniscience, so he feels insignificant because he is unable to see the connections of everything in the universe. History Ian was born and raised in Santa Grenda, New California. He was 25 years old in 3012, meaning he was born in 2986 or 2987. Ian had nightmares where he found himself in the Mystery Shack, in which he'd be invisible and largely unable to interact with the world around him. There were children there, in his dreams, playing and living out their lives. They never noticed him, no matter what he did. He said it maked him feel non-existent. Thankfully, Dipper ate those nightmares- only to make the worrying discovery of Bill's summoning circle buried within Ian's subconscious memories. Overtime, as a result of Dipper, Ian grew curious as to just who his previous life had been to have inspired such hatred in the demon. As Dipper refused to tell him, he decided to take a test to figure it out for himself. Unfortunately, the government saw his results and saw fit to kidnap him. Subsequently, Ian found himself temporarily held prisoner within a white cell. Later, he was forced into a giant summoning/binding circle, meant to bring Bill out. However, it wasn't long before Dipper and Mira came to his rescue, which put the government under pressure and forced them use their trump card: Bill Cipher's real name. With that, Bill took over Ian's body just in time to laugh in Dipper and Mira's face. It is revealed that Bill's own death, Dipper's inheritance of his power, as well as his subsequent reincarnation, were all part of a larger gambit on the part of the demon. Dipper was really his guinea pig, with his end goal being to come back as a human in order to establish a link to the physical plane, thereby increasing his power. Ian would manage regain control of his body, with more than a little help from Mira, and stab out his own eye as a symbol against Bill's power. He would soon after make a deal with Dipper, which entailed him taking his restored memories of being Bill Cipher in exchange for erasing the memories of other people who knew the truth, so he could regain some semblance of a normal life. Dipper was never be able to fully trust Ian after the incident, and Ian didn't blame him. Mira and Ian would go on to have two biological daughters, Violet and Lydia, and to later adopt a little girl named Joy. Relationships Mira Ramachandran Mira is a Mizar reincarnation and Ian's girlfriend. They eventually decide to get married in Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines Dipper was incredibly distrustful of Ian upon meeting him, and attacked him. He broke Ian's arm out of rage that he would ever approach a Mizar, but was stopped by Mira before he could do more. They eventually patch up their relationship at Mira's insistence, though Dipper is still suspicious of Ian. Rosa Darling Ian's best friend and reincarnation of Gideon Gleeful. Joy Joy was Ian's youngest daughter, and a girl he recognized as a kindred spirit. After trying to manipulate him with her over the top cuteness in an attempt to convince him to adopt her, he did just that- knowing that she was in bad need of some guidance. Appearances * Reincarnation Blues Arc Gallery Ian.png tumblr_nv6ur7ytpa1qlyipco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nr60yw7lIH1tl3i6to1_1280.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Bill reincarnations Category:Humans